new beginnings and sexual tensions
by redhairdream
Summary: Helga is kicked out by Bob after she pours out Miriams alcohol and finds herself in a precarious situation, living with Arnold at the boarding house. How will she handle it? Just a little something im working on, hope you enjoy. Rated T for possible situations and language
1. Chapter 1 rewritten

**OK before you guys start asking questions, if you read the reviews, you will know that I am rewriting this story because as a very helpful reviewer pointed out, it is a bit rushed and lacking. So as you can see this is the rewritten and more detailed version of the story. I haven't rewritten chapter 2 yet,and just deleted it so I could redo it sooo...**

**P.s I don't own hey Arnold or his characters, sadly Craig Bartlett does.**

New beginnings and sexual tensions rewritten chapter 1

I walked along the sidewalk slowly, unsure and uncaring of where I was actually going. Not that it mattered all that much, since I really had no where to go anyways. I thought back to earlier in the day, to the stupid move that had gotten me kicked out.

_I woke up with a sigh, knowing what today was going to be like. I would go downstairs find Miriam passed out somewhere, most likely in the living room. I shook off those thoughts. It's not like going over the day would be helpful for my 'good mood' anyways. I dressed, not really paying attention to what I put on and made my way downstairs. I raided the fridge, totally ignoring Miriam who was dozing off at the kitchen table. My annoyance maounted even higher, after finding nothing but bottled margaritas and smoothie makings in the fridge. Ok so i'll eat breakfast at the diner. They may give me a free meal or a frequent visitors card. I scoffed and grabbed my bag and made for the front door, only to stop when a loud crash sounded._

"_Fuck! Miriam!" Dropping my book bag, I raced into the kitchen and helped Miriam who thankfully hadn't hurt herself, and took her into the livingroom. You'd think that i'd go with the typical response after something like this right? Nope. I got pissed. Real pissed. "That's it. I'm cutting you off. This has got to be the worst you've ever been._

"_Oh, don't do that dear. I just...uh...tripped is all."_

_I ignored her as she followed me into the kitchen. I was on a mission, a foolish one I knew but my anger and frustration controlled me. I was beyond caring. Miriam could be such an amazing woman if just just quick drinking. I had proof too! She had given up smoothies when I was nine and taken over Bobs store, and even did a lot better than Bob himself! But the minute she got better, the jealous prick took over again. Not even offering her a position at his store. Don't get me wrong, I was totally worried about Miriam but I think thats what drove my unreasonable actions._

_I placed all her alcohol on the counter before opening each and ever one and began pouring them out. Not long after Miriam stopped mumbling and trying to get her alcohol back, Bob walked in, his face turning red within seconds. "What the fuck are you doing Olga!"_

_My anger boiled over. "ME? What am I doing? Are you serious right now?"_

"_You know what this is going to do to your Mother Girl?! Holy Fuck."_

"_NO way in hell are you gonna tell me how what i'm doing is bad... this...SHIT... is POISONING MY MOTHER!"_

"_I don't give a fuck!" His face faltered at the words that just left his mouth. I knew that he didn't mean what he said, but I was too far gone to even care._

"_You are pathetic, saying something like that. How can you not care, when she is slowly DYING in front of you, you fucking ass-" His face filled with fury, and suddenly he was right in front of me, his hand painfully gripping my jaw with bruising force._

"_Don't you EVER say that about your mother Helga." It didn't register how bad the situation had gotten once he called me by my given name. "Taking that away from her will make her go insane. She is an addict Helga!"_

"_No SHIT sherlock. You need to be the one instead of me getting off your ass and helping-"_

"_Get out. Pack your bag and get out. I will not tolerate being told or implyed to that I do not care for your mother. You have ten minutes to pack your bag and get out of my FUCKING HOUSEi kind! NOW!" Fear raced through me, and I raced up the stairs, grabbing the first duffel bag i came across and stuffing things in. My father had just kicked me out, and it was all my fault._

I shook my self out of my thoughts and plopped down on the bark bench I had unknowingly approached. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't ask Phoebe for help, she's already helped me out enough through out the years, and I definitely couldn't talk to Arnold. I was in a bad place and I was totally unsure of what to do. I growled and pulled out my pink notebook and my purple pen, writing down my situation. I had come to realize, quite a while ago that along with writing poems about my non existent love life, writing down all that went on, or didn't in my life helped immensely.

I glanced at the clock on my phone and cursed. I had to get to school if I wanted to hide my bag in my locker in time. I raced to school and just managed to stuff my bag away and grab my books before I light tap on my shoulder startled me. Phoebe stood behind me smiling lightly. "Hello Helga. How are you doing today?"

"Fine Pheebs." Phoebe grimaced, but didn't say anything else. I kind of felt bad for the short answer but I didn't really care at the moment. I still had to come up with what I was going to do, or where I was going to stay. I couldn't stay in the park, where people, friends even could see and start to wonder. I could resort to living in a shelter, but I seriously didn't want to do that. The day passed by in a blur. Phoebe had tried quite a few times to get my attention, and ever Gerald had tried a couple times. I completely avoided Arnold. I knew he would try and get out of me what had happened,and little did I know that they had quite the idea. I didn't notice until later on that there was a dark bruise on my jaw. I knew it was my fault because of what I said but I just couldn't quite keep the anger at a low. I just boiled and couldn't help the anger at Bob for for doing this. For babying Miriam and allowing her to poison herself like that. Yeah, he cared for her, that much was obvious. But he had a real funny way of showing it. I slammed my fist against the locker, startling a few students close by. I ignored them and yanked my bag out of my locker, and rushed towards the front door.

I didn't get to far though, before a hand landed on my shoulder. "Helga?"

"What?!" I instantly felt bad, after seeing who it was. Arnold watched me carefully, not quite masking the hurt yet knowing look in his eyes. I sighed and dropped my head for a second, getting my act together. I didn't want him to know anything was up. "What's up football head?

"Are you doing OK, Helga? You don't seem quite like yourself today. And whats with the duffel bag?"

Avoiding the last question, I gave a small smile and said,"I'm fine football head.", before turning around and leaving the school. I'd find something to do. Step one? Find a bed for the night. Step two? Find a job that will pay enough for a cheap room.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter much better, if you have any constructive critisms please leave them in the reviews, and tell me what you think of the new version of chapter 1 R&R thanks guys:)**

**P.S I mean helpful reviews...not rude ones...thanks...**


	2. Chapter 2 rewritten

**Kk:) here is chapter 2 rewritten. I hope you guys like this better. I did my best to add more detail, and to add a bit more of Helgas true personality in the story. Well, enjoy babies.**

**P.S I do not own hey arnold or the characters**

New beginnings and sexual tensions chapter 2

Well, although I had planned on finding a room first, I managed to get a job at Vitellos flower shop. She was going to pay quite well too, so thankfully that was settled. Now the real problem. A place to stay. I grabbed one of those free apartment guides you find outside of random stores, and made my way t the park, to the bench I had occupied earlier. I curled up in a ball and flipped through the pages. Everything was so expensive. I guess, getting kicked out and avoiding your friends is tiring business because not ten minutes later I fell asleep, curled up in a ball.

"Helga. Helga wake up."

I groaned and stretched myself out. "Hmm?"

The sight before me made me wish I was still asleep. Arnold sat on the bench next to me, and I had my head on hsi shoulder, my arms wrapped around my legs. His eyes were filled with concern, and my bag was sitting in his lap.

"Arnold, what are you doing here?" God, he should have just left it alone.

"I'm wondering whats going on with you Helga. First you are totally distant in school, then you don't notice the huge bruise on your jaw, and now your sleeping on the park bench with a duffel bag with you. Whats going on Helga?"

"Nothing, Arnold. Don't worry about it." I made a grab for my bag, but Arnold pulled it away before I could. "Arnold, just leave it alone OK? I can take care of myself."

"Helga.." he ran his fingers through his blonde hair, distracting me momentarily. "Helga, I know you can take care of yourself. You are one of the few people who actually can, considering you've had to since you were three years old. You are so strong but you push people away. You are the kind of person who doesn't know how to accept help. Please, let me help you."

I stared at him. I knew I needed help, but that doesn't mean I was going to accept it. I can do things on my own. I can take care of myself.

"I don't need help, Arnold, i've got a hold of the situation. Please, just leave it alone." I made another grab for my bag, managing to get a hold of the handle, but I couldn't get it away from him. I felt like a little kid playing tug of war. I could feel myself losing control and I didn't like it. I was not weak. And then his next sentence tore down what little resolve I had left. I collapsed onto the bench, tears streaming from my eyes. "your not supposed to see me like this. No one is."

He put my bag on the ground and sat next to me, pulling me to him. "Helga, your not weak for needing help. Will you please ell me whats going on?" I gave up the fight I warred with myself and told him everything that happened. I still had reservations on revealing such weaknesses about myself. Revealing the fact that I had royally screwed up just because I was totally pissed off, and irrationally so. I hated revealing the fact that I really and truly needed help. I had nowhere to go, and it was totally my fault. I hated that I revealed that I could hurt someone like that if I got mad enough. Defending yourself, or keeping people from walking all over you is one thing, but to say such hurtful things to your own father, no matter how much of a dick he could be, was shameful, and I needed but didn't deserve help. Arnold stayed quiet as I told him what happened. Finally I finished, my face lushing with shame. I buried my head in my hands and waited for him to confirm it. "Ok so sounds like you've got two problems to take care of, and i'm going to help you with both of them. But, you have to let me help you. Will you let me help you, however you may need help?"

That was a tall order, and he knew it. Asking Helga G. Pataki if she was OK with getting help? I didn't know how to answer that. I wanted so bad to say yes, and take all the help he could give, but on the other hand I wanted to deny help and figure this situation out for myself. He waited patiently as I warred with myself. As I thought over the situation, I realized that Arnold ws truly the only one I could ask for help from. I couldn't ask Phoebe, she helped me through so much, to ask for more help would be wrong. And Gerald, well he was Gerald. Don't get me wrong, we have gotten to be good friends over the years, but we just weren't _that_ close. So Arnold was truly the only one who could help me, and not judge me for it. With a great deal of nerves and resolve I was already starting to question, I muttered, "OK."

Arnold smiled and pulled me in for a tight hug. If I wasn't so distracted by my questionable future, I would have swooned right then and there. "First things first. You need a place to stay."

…...

"Alright, i'll talk to Grandma and Grandpa and see what they say. They may want to talk to you though." I nodded nervously. Arnold was going to talk to his grandparents about letting me rent a room. He told me he wasn't sure if they had a room open but that I shouldn't worry, he wouldn't let me live anywhere else. I felt really bad about that, but he would hear none of it, reminding me that I had agreed to let him help me. I grimaced, hoping I made the right choice.

Not five minutes later, Arnold called me into the kitchen of the boarding house, his voice sounding a bit odd. His face face was a bit red, nd his grandparents were grinning in my direction. I slowed nervously, not likeing the scene in front of me at all. "Um, you called for me?"

"Well Hello Eleanor. It's nice to see you again, dear." I blushed at the memory of when she first called me that.

"Hi. It's nice to see you again too."

Grandma grinned at me, "Well, dear, we would love to have you say with us. The only problem is that we don't have any rooms available." My hope deflated a little, but she continued before I could say anything. "But a room is gong to open up in a couple of weeks, and we have the perfect place to stay." She stopped talking and grinned at me. I looked to Arnold for help. Why wasn't she saying where? I know shes a bit crazy, but she's not that far gone is she?

Arnolds blush deepened as he cleared his throat. "Well, the only place Grandma and Grandpa trust in the boarding house is my room and their room, and they don't want you to share their room." I stared at him confused. I didn't understand what he meant. I thought for a minute of hat he was implying, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh. oh..._oh shit."_ Not a second later I blacked out.

**OK I hope you guys like it so far. I'm glad I went back and rewrote these two chapters. Sooo R&R please. If you see anything that may need work, please let me know in a review, thanks babies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry you guys, I had a super busy week. I had a boat load of hours at work (totally not complaining) and started classes on Tuesdays and Wednesdays and have barely had ny time on my computer. I already had a quiz in one class and that was the very forst session, and I have 3 research papers due in the time of 8 weeks so I will be busy in the future too. **

New beginnings and sexual tensions chapter 3

I passed out. Not that passing out or feinting was new for me, but still. I feinted. Passed out. Blacked out. Gah. Because they want me to stay in Arnolds room for two weeks, until a room cleared up. What sane person lets a teenage girl sleep in their teenage sons room?

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Grandma was grinning down at me. "Welcome back Eleanor. Did you have a nice nap dear?"

"Despite the whole situation, that made me smile. "Sure did Grandma." Arnold grinned and helped me up

I still didn't know what to think about everything. This was all going way to fast for me. I shook my head and turned around. "I need to go on a walk."

Arnold frowned, worried. "Do you want me to-"

"By my self. I can take care of my self Arnoldo. I'll be back, I just need some time to think." I rushed out the door before they could say anything else. What was I going to do? I couldn't sleep in his room for two weeks! I only agreed to this because they said they may have a room. But on the other hand, where else was I going to go? I couldn't go home..not yet. Not until Bob calmed down a bit. I still can't believe I said that. I mean seriously! Ever since Miriam began drinking, Bob has pretty much become a single parent, taking care of me and Miriam. Add having to work all house of the day to pay bills and put food in all our mouths and everyday comforts,and being able to pay hospital bills if necessary . Not that I made things any easier. I tended to have a bit of an attitude, much like Bob actually, and I tended to say things I regretted. Not that I'd admit that to anyone else, but that's not the point.

I shook my head, no I couldn't go home yet. I had pushed a button, and had possibly broken it along the way. So I had no where else to go. I sighed. I really had nothing else to do. I had to stay with Arnold. I had to sty in his room, until a room cleared, or I fixed things with Bob.

I made my way to the park bench I had recently become accustomed to the past few days. I was reluctant to go back home. Where ever that may be, whether it be with Bob and the most likely drunk Miriam, or with Arnold, the other borders, and his Grandparents I wasn't sure. But either way, I was reluctant to go back to either at the moment. I pulled out a pink book and mini purple pen I kept with me and began to write down my frustrations, and confusions. I opted not to write a poem this time. It was mainly a big jumble of words only I would actually understand. I just needed to vent everything, and I truly didn't want to bother Phoebe was was probably with Gerald. I sighed. Time to go back.

I opened Arnolds door and walked in seeing the three of the kitchen. "OK. I'll stay. But only two weeks, and if and room doesn't open by then, i'll have to go home. I have a mess to fix anyways."

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure Helga? I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to do."

I smiled. Thats the Arnold I knew. "I'm sure hairboy."

So for the rest of the day Arnold helped me set up the mattress where his couch would normally pull out, and gather some spare sheets. I unpacked my cloths in the drawer and closet space he left for me. The whole time, we didn't speak a word, the air around us reeking of the obvious awkward silence. I mean hello, I was setting up a bed in the room of the boy i'd loved since I was three. Not that he knew I felt like that, or well remembered actually, since I had lost my cool and told him once. By the time we finished, it was time for dinner and I was worn out. We didn't say much at dinner, and Grandma and Grandpa kept grinning at each other after quite obvious glances they shot at Arnold and I. I didn't say anything though, since that would only make things worse, considering how odd his grandparents are.

After dinner I pulled Arnold aside and shifted uncomfortably. I didn't know how to ask this. Asking anyone for help was against my nature, and it was very had to do this, even though I had already agreed to let him help in the first place.

"Helga? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, um, I need you help Arnold. Can you come with me to my house? I need to talk to big Bob. And Miraim."

**I know this I super short, but i'm beginning to wonder I if I should even continue with this story. My heart is just not in it, and it is really showing in my writing. Add on to the fact that I have really busy summer ahead, and I just don't think I should keep going. I may wait a bit and see what I think but I will most likely discontinue. I don't now. I'm not happy with quitting on a story, so i'm still unsure. Anyways, tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
